I Think It's Time for Bed
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: Here's a point of view of Julia and William of what they were thinking and feeling in the Merlot Mysteries episode. (WARNING SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SEASON 11 EPISODE 2 MERLOT MYSTERIES!)
1. Chapter 1

Julia's P.O.V.

 _(Morgue)_

 _I finish off writing the autopsy report, when I look at the clock it said 7:00._ "Well that's enough

for today." _I go get my jacket and hat on and grabbed my purse. William biked to work, so I_

 _won't bother asking him if he's ready for home. I begin walking outside when a carriage pulled_

 _up and asked me for a ride. I told them I would walk, it was a beautiful night and I needed to_

 _think. As I began walking back to the hotel, I keep thinking about today events. When Rebecca_

 _told me that she got an interview for a position at Queen of Mercy Hospital. I am so proud of her_

 _and what she's accomplished, but I will miss her. She's more than a student to me…she's like a_

 _dear friend, sister and confidante. As I arrived at the hotel I ask the desk clerk for the mail. I_

 _head upstairs and get to our suite, closed the door, and go through the mail. One was from Ruby,_

 _she is in Spain courting another man, and another one was for William, asking if he'll finally get_

 _his truthizer patented._ "Give it up people, it will never happen." _I ordered dinner, set out my_

 _new nightgown and robe got out of my clothes and headed into the bathroom for a hot shower. I_

 _washed my hair and cleansed myself with a new soap that William bought me. I rinsed myself_

 _off and got out of the shower, put on my nightgown and robe on when I heard a knock at the_

 _door. I looked through the peephole and saw it was dinner. Thank goodness I'm starved, I let the_

 _waiter in and tipped them, and the closed the door. I ate my dinner which was one of my_

 _favorites, French toast with bacon. I finished and put away the dirty dishes on the cart and put_

 _the cart out in the hall. I looked at the time it was already 10:30, man William must really busy_

 _at work. Well I'm not really tired, maybe I will read something. I head over to the bookshelf and_

 _found a new journal about Kinesiology that I bought a couple days ago. I begin reading and_

 _found it quite fascinating about how each organ works in the body. I read a couple of more_

 _pages when I heard the door unlock, and close and furniture rattle. I then see William peering_

 _towards the bed, and look at me in the sitting area._

"Julia"

"William" _I smiled and continued looking at the journal._

"You're still awake…that's nice. What are you reading?"

 _Ok something is up with William._

"Oh, it's a new journal about Kinesiology." _I say as I show him the journal._

"fascinating"

 _Ok something is wrong with William. I put the journal on the side table and look at him with a curious look. I rubbed my head and begin wondering if William went to a bar._

"Where have you been?"

 _He looks at me with a strange look_ "at work"

 _I got up and begin to laugh a little._

"William…have you been drinking?" _I say as I approached him. Man his breathe smells like a mixture of different types of wine._

 _He looks at me with a weird expression_ "I've been conducting a number of scientific experiments on alcohol."

"and these experiments involved consuming the liquid?"

"the results could only be judged orally."

 _I nodded and understood._

"Julia did you know that there are several different varieties of wine? Each with its own characteristics!"

 _As he was saying this I wanted to just laugh, but held it in._

"I did" I said with a nod.

 _His eyes were huge while he nodded. All I wanted to do is laugh._

"But it's not just red and white, although all wine is made from the grape…"

 _As he was saying this I just smiled and couldn't help but laugh. I find it so sexy when he finds_

 _out about stuff and is amazed by it. My goodness I didn't think I could love this man any more_

 _than I do right now._

"Some retain notes of tobacco and prunes…"

 _When he said_ "prunes" _I thought I was going to lose it, as my hair blew and I smelled his breath._

"and mushrooms!"

 _I put my hand to my mouth and bit my lip, so I wouldn't laugh_.

"Mushrooms, if you could believe that!"

 _I shook my head and laughed in my mouth._

"Julia, do we have any here?"

 _I pushed my hair back_ "oh, ah…" _I would so love to have a drink with William but he definitely has a too much already._

"I think you may have had enough for this evening."

"No, just a tipple" he said

 _I grabbed his arms_ "I think it's time for bed."

"Bed! Oh, I very much like that idea!" _He said while grabbing my waist_.

 _All I could do is giggle as he leads me to the bed._

"Oh! William, oh"

 _He places me softly on the bed and we began kissing, when I feel William reaching to unhook_

 _my robe, when I stopped him._

"William, Wait!" _I say and grabbed his hand. He looks at me with a disappointed look._ "Let me go freshen up, and you get yourself ready."

"Good idea" _He said and gave me a kiss_

 _I get off the bed and go into the bathroom. I brush my teeth, brush my hair and spray perfume on_

 _me that William loves so much. I go to the door and open it and walk out into the bedroom._

"William…" _I say with a seductive voice and unhook my robe and let it fall to the ground._

"William?" _I then realized he was passed out and snoring._

 _I began laughing when I noticed he only had one shoe on; I never seen him sleep like this before._

 _But man will he feel it in the morning. I grabbed my robe and put it on the bed post. I get on the_

 _bed and take of his shoe and placed it on the floor. I go to William and take off his jacket and put_

 _it on the chair. I loosened his tied and lifted his head and took off his tie, but let go of his head_

 _too quickly and his head hit the bed frame. I put my hand to my mouth and tried not to laugh._

 _Well at least I know he'll definitely be out all night. I then grabbed the couch blankets and laid_

 _them over him. I turned out the lights and kissed William's forehead and fell asleep._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy!

…

William's P.O.V.

(His Office)

 _My goodness wine is so good; no wonder Julia loves it so much. Man do I feel weird…I checked_

 _my pocket watch and it said 10:15. Ok time to head home; Detective Watts offered to help me_

 _home, but I decided to ride my bike back to the hotel. Even though I nearly crashed into_

 _buildings and people I made it back to the hotel._

(Windsor Hotel)

 _I got to the hotel and nearly fell off my bike when the maître's caught me just in time._

"are you alright, sir?" ask the maître's

"y…es ju…st per…fe…c…t"

"ok I'll just take you bike to the stables"

"th…than…k yo…u."

 _I head upstairs but ran into the walls on the way to the suite._

"ok…2…0…4 wh…er…e i…s it? Oh he…r…e it is"

 _I get my key out of my pocket and tried looking for the keyhole. I get the key in but it was a bit_

 _stuck so I pushed the door open._

"there we go"

 _I ran into the dresser and pulled the key out of the door. I backed up into the dresser and nearly_

 _lost my hat but grabbed it in time. I shh the dresser and clenched my hands and began worrying_

 _that I may have woke up Julia. I looked towards the bedroom, but no one there. I turned and saw_

 _her sitting reading a journal._

"Julia"

 _My gosh she's so beautiful. She has her new nightgown on, it's so gorgeous on her and her hair_

 _is down so beautifully. My gosh I am so glad I am married to her._

"William"

"You're still awake, that's nice. What are you reading?"

"Oh, it's a new journal about Kinesiology." _She says and shows me the cover_

"fascinating" _I said but was really staring at her._

 _She puts the journal on the side table and asks me_ "where have you been?"

"At work"

 _She gets up and asks me_ "William…have you been drinking?"

"I've been conducting a number of scientific experiments on alcohol?"

"And these experiments involved consuming the liquid?"

 _I explained to her_ "the results could only be judged orally. Julia, do you know that there are

several different varieties of wine? Each with its own characteristics!" _I said excitedly_

 _She nodded_ "I did"

 _I just stared at her and nodded_ "But it's not just red and white, although all wine is made from

the grape, some retains notes of tobacco and prunes and mushrooms!"

 _She began laughing_

"Mushrooms, if you could believe that!" _we both laughed_

"Julia, do we have any here?"

 _I so want to have a glass of wine with the woman I love._

"Oh, ah…I think you may have had enough for this evening." _She says and grabs my arms_

 _Man I really want to drink some wine with her._

"No just a tipple." _I asked but with a begging voice_

"I think it's time for bed."

"Bed!" Now she's talking!

"Oh, I am very much like that ideal!"

 _She begins laughing as I grab her waist and lead her to the bedroom. I placed her softly on the_

 _bed and began kissing her. I kissed her lips, cheeks, chin, and neck. As I was doing this I slid my_

 _hand to unhook her robe, but then she stops me._

"William, no wait."

 _I look at her with a disappointment._

"I just want to freshen up."

"good idea" _I gave her a kiss._

 _She gets off the bed and tells me to get ready as she goes to the bathroom. I began unbuttoning_

 _my jacket and unlacing my right show and tossed it to the floor. I then felt a bit dizzy, so I_

 _decided to slow it down and lay my head on the pillow._

"I will close my eyes, just for a second."

(The Next Morning)

 _I opened my eyes and the sun was blaring through the curtains. Then that's when I felt the_

 _pounding in my head. I slowing got up and looked down and realized I was still in my work_

 _clothes on, with the couch blanket over me. Julia then got out of the bathroom fully dressed and_

 _asked me how I was feeling and the only way I could respond is by putting my hands in my face._

 _She chuckles and grabs me a glass of water and some pills out of her medical bag and handed_

 _them to me. I swallowed the pills and chugged down the water; she began rubbing my back and_

 _shoulders. I asked her if we did anything and she shook her head and told me I passed out and_

 _that I had one shoe on and was still in my work clothes. I nodded and began rubbing my head_

 _and felt a bump. I asked her how I got it and she said that she was trying to get my tie off and she_

 _let go of my head too quick and that I hit it against the bedframe. I nodded and laughed a little. I_

 _decided not to have breakfast and just have a shower and head to work._


End file.
